


Serenity- A Vicbourne fanfic

by bloody_mark_of_cain



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_mark_of_cain/pseuds/bloody_mark_of_cain
Summary: All Victoria has ever aspired to be was England's favourite monarch, to be kind, and do good for her country. She is lucky to have Lord Melbourne by her side, yet many people conspire against her majesty and threaten to try and dethrone her if she does not find a husband. Will Victoria ever find her perfect Serenity?





	1. contemplating

Victoria's POV:

The sleepy mist of my dream had floated away as I found myself blinking, as daylights rays filtered through the windows of my chambers.  
A smile crept onto my lips and I slowly rose up to see my precious Dash stretching with the previous nights fatigue still upon him.  
"Dash darling come here." I beckoned as he became sprightly almost in an instant, jumping on my night dress.  
I stroke his glossy coat as he finally relaxes and smiles that devilish smile of his when he's happy.  
"Now, it's time to see Lehzen. To see what god awful gentlemen I shall have to meet today, and also some breakfast shall see us through." I said gaily.  
"Come, come!" I called as I carefully got out of bed and moved toward the window to see what the new day had brought us.  
It was a sunny day at Buckingham House, the grass speckled with the early morning dew and flowers blooming in the early spring sun.

"Victoria, my child." I turn to see my mother wearing her usual slight smile with her usual black lace dress.  
She walks towards me and grabs my hands and kisses both of my cheeks.  
"Mama. How are you up so early, surely you must have some more rest?" I asked in formal manner.  
"Just because I am a middle aged woman Drina, doesn't mean that I am becoming a withered cripple." Mother said sternly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at her comment.  
"I only look for the best for you Mama, you must be sure of that." I said with a weak smile in reply.  
"Now Drina, you know today is the day you must show yourself to the government for the first time. You must make a good impression of yourself otherwise your future as queen maybe uncertain." She tells me desperately.

"Mama I think I can handle myself perfectly well around some snooty old men. Anyway they will have to win my attention as I shall be the new monarch, they will have to please me. I shall have Lord M beside me to govern me in what and what not to say so I think I shall handle this situation perfectly well." I said with a small smile.  
"Yes, your wonderful Lord M." My mother reputed in a disgusted tone.

"Drina, you know what is best to do. Just don't let your stubbornness get in the way. I shall see you this afternoon." She quickly kisses me on the cheek and then leaves me with my thoughts.  
Whatever could she hold against Lord M? My only friend except from Dash and Lehzen since I arrived at Buckingham.

"My lady. I am here to help you dress and breakfast shall be with you shortly." Lehzen said in a formal tone.  
"Oh Lehzen please forget the formalities as we are alone." I begged of her. She only greeted me as such when we were around others.  
"Oh good, I began to think that you had grown up suddenly and we could only have a formal relationship! Ah me, I have known you since you were a child. When you were walking on your hands and knees, you were still the little sparkle you are today." Lehzen said in a dream like voice.  
"Oh Lehzen, please stay here with me at Buckingham. I know that there aren't many people here for you to converse with other than myself, but I cannot stand being alone with Mama for too long or some snooty old men who only have the intention to ruin me." I pleaded with her getting on my knees to where she was sitting.  
"Victoria, do you ever think I could leave you?" Lehzen replied whilst stroking my hair in a motherly type fashion.  
"But now we must get you dressed. Now, purple or blue for your dress?" Lehzen asked as I look at the two eye catching dresses.  
"Purple." I say.  
"To show that I am the true queen." I say with confidence.

_____________________

"Where is Lord M?" I say to myself as I pace up and a down the length of the music room.

"Lord William Melbourne." I hear as I quickly turn around and quickly smooth down my dress.  
He is wearing his usual attire and my heart flutteres as he approaches. I put out my hand for him to kiss and a smile spreads across my face.

"Lord M, I'm so delighted that you could come. In all honesty, I don't know how to converse with such people without making a fool of myself." I say with a small, panicked laugh.  
"That is why I am here Ma'am. To assist you when you have any endeavours then I shall be by your side." Lord M replies with his heartwarming smile.  
"Oh I knew that I could count on you. Please sit and let us discuss what my key points shall be. It means so much that I've become England's monarch." I say with a sigh.  
"Well then Ma'am, I am most definitely your man." He retorts with a large grin spreading across his face.  
"Now tell me Lord M... what exactly do these Tories hold against me? Or are they in favour of my rule?"  
______________________

"May I say Ma'am, how inspiring your speech was?" Lord M said admiringly.  
"Was it really? I couldn't stop my hands from shaking in the thought that I may say something out of term." I worried.  
"Ma'am, believe me when I say that your speech was far from it. I haven't seen you be so confident since I saw you the first time. You are every inch a queen no matter what anyone else says." Lord M says closing the space between us.

"Am I, really?" I said slowly looking up, my heart beating heavily.  
"Yes Ma'am you are." He said whole heartedly.  
"Lord Melbourne, your presence is required at Parliament." Penge's voice ran through the room.  
"I am afraid Ma'am that I am needed." He said taking my hand once again and kissing it and turning to leave.  
"I shall see you soon?" I ask.  
"Of course Ma'am." He says, nodding and walking to the door.  
                              ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so happy to be finally posting this fic! as soon as this fic gets a good reaction I will start posting once a week, this is for all you vicbourne lovers out there! Kat :)


	2. admiration

Victoria's POV:  
"Drina please listen to me when I am talking to you!" The shrill voice of my mother ran through my ears as I huffed yet again with annoyance.  
"Mama, you know that you have my undivided attention." I replied pleasantly with a grin.  
"I am not so sure of that these days Drina, your mind runs everywhere other than where it needs be." She says tutting at me. I've always hated when Mama does that, it makes me feel so inferior.  
"Well I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of running this country am I not?" I said sternly, with my patience evaporating by every second.  
"I was not questioning your authority Drina you must know that-"  
"Well then I shall see you this evening then, goodbye Mama." I said briskly.  
My mothers eyes brimmed with tears, yet she curtsied and left me with no delay. I feel so much sorrow by upsetting Mama, but she  has to understand that I know what I am doing. I'm not a little girl! Despite my hight and lack of knowledge in some areas I shall be the best monarch that England shall ever see.  
"Now my darling Dash, let's go for a walk around the grounds shall we?"  
Dash barked a gleeful reply with his tail wagging in a bountiful manner.  
"Then let's go." I replied, as if Dash could understand me, in some ways I think he can. 

            _________________

Buckingham's gardens were adorned with flowers of every colour anywhere you looked, and the tall trees towered over me and Dash in an almost protective way. There were trees of Pine, Elm, Birtch. As many as you could think of, and mazes laden at every turn.  
It was a particularly warm day so I wore my elegant white laced dress. I found it gave people another perspective of me, that I could be elegant as well as a good ruler. Well that is what I hoped my subjects, lords and ladies would see.  
"Ma'am." I hear a soft voice say.  
I quickly turn to see Lord M standing in his government attire with a smile on his face.  
"Lord M, you quite startled me! I was not expecting to see you today. I heard that you were rather busy with Government." I say surprised.  
"Well one can have to much talk on politics, especially if you are constantly at war with the Tories." He said with a large sigh, making me burst into laughter.  
"Oh Lord M, how you make me laugh. Come, walk with me, tell me all about it." I say with a courteous smile.  
"Shall we?" He asks putting out his arm. A small smirk plays across my face as I consent and link arms with him. He pulls me closer to and I fell my heart pounding in my ribcage, like a bird wanting to set free from it's nest.  
"Ma'am are you quite alright?" Lord M asks with concern in his voice.  
"Yes of course, I was just- distracted for a moment." I said in a rushed tone, not able to look at him directly.  
"Then let us walk." He replies solemnly as we proceed to walking.  
At first we walk in silence, taking in each others warm presence before I Proceed to ask him: "Lord M, I was wondering that I may ask you a question. You see I have almost no one but you and my dear Lehzen to converse with about my deepest endeavours, knowing that you would not tell anyone of them." I say worriedly.  
"You must know Ma'am that I would never speak of anything personal you say to me." He replies, making me feel more at ease. Lord M has always has a speciality of making me feel less of a fool and more of a queen, a woman of honour.  
"Well then that is a great weight that has been lifted off of my shoulders." I say smiling at him. "Mama has been questioning me countless times on the subject of... marriage. She knows that I cannot understand the idea of it, not being able to marry for love, but only to make my subjects well assured that the line of the crown shall be English. Oh, I talk too much of myself and not of others." I say, stumbling over my words.  
"I do understand your concerns Ma'am, for I myself did not marry for love. Caroline was her name, a good enough woman, she made me happy as did I in return for her. Yet we were never properly in love..." He says quietly, gazing up at the big elm tree.  
"Lord M, I never knew." I said regretting that I had ever asked the question.  
"I had a son as well. He was one of the lights of my life, he always smiled, never cried. He was so full of love, yet he was taken from me, he wasn't meant for this world, he was made for something much greater than this." He says, and I can see tears brewing in his eyes, ready to brake over.  
"Lord M." I say, I take his large hands into mine and examine them.  
"Ma'am I don't think this is-"  
"Well for this moment I do not care. I cannot put into words how sorry I am for your losses. No one should have to go through such things, especially a man so caring as yourself. And I hope that one day that you shall have another. I believe that woman will be the luckiest woman alive to have you standing by her side. I want the best for you Lord M you must know that." I say with hope in my heart and voice.  
One, crystal clear tear drops from his left eye and rolls down his face. I take a deep breath in and hope that my comment wasn't to sudden, or that it shouldn't of been said at all. I look up at him and a smile spreads across his face.  
"I thank you for your concern Ma'am, but don't let my past occupy your mind. Come, I believe that some Rosebay's have just bloomed, it's quite a spectacular sight I would love you to see." He says holding out his arm. I take it graciously as I smile up at him and we proceed through the charming gardens of Buckingham.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah chapter two! it may be a while until chapter three bc of exams but I will do my best to update asap! love you all my vicbourne trash! :)


End file.
